deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbie Rotten VS I. M. Meen
Robbie Rotten VS I.M. Meen is a what-if? Episode featuring Robbie Rotten from LazyTown and I.M.Meen from the his eponymous franchise. ''Description'' Lazytown VS I. M. Meen, It's a Battle between two Goofy villains with Trickery, can Villain Number One trap I.M. Meen in a net or will The Evil Principal will trap Robbie in the book? ''Interlude'' Wiz: In this World, there are many villains out there, and people mostly expect them to be Psychotic and Outright evil. Boomstick: But people don't expect two Goofy villains that hate Children. Wiz: like Robbie Rotten: Lazy Town's biggest threat. Boomstick: And I.M. Meen: The Villain that hates Smart Children. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their Weapon, Armor, and Skill to find out who will win a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Robbie Rotten's bio) ''Robbie Rotten Pulls The Disguise'' Boomstick: In the Town known as Lazytown, there are bunch of talking puppets alongside two humans. Wiz: Those humans were Sportacus and Stephanie, as they both keep the Lazytown as healthy as possible. However deep below the underground lives a man who really hates the Lazytown people, and he goes by the name of Robbie Rotten. Boomstick: Man, this guy got a really catchy name, anyway Robbie Rotten doesn't like Children and he really wants them to be lazy and don't go outside. Wiz: So Robbie Rotten uses bunch of disguises to distract people and put down Sportacus with traps, only to backfire him. Boomstick: But Robbie doesn't give up, he still makes new disguises and inventions too. Wiz: Starting of with his Littleizer 3000, which makes people get younger, it even makes Birds turn into an egg. Boomstick: That's the strangest Invention i've ever seen. Wiz: There's more of Robbie's inventory, he got got a Cannon which shoots Cannonballs (duhh) and it's also equipped with Trash Blaster which shoots literal Cans of trash, the Lazy Ball makes distored noises as it can distract people easily. Boombstick: Wish i had that ball so i could've won baseball games easily. Wiz: Robbie Rotten got other stuff like Leaf Traps, Banana Peels and a Net, which are pretty self explanatory. Boomstick: Robbie Rotten has the ability to Teleport by snapping his fingers. Robbie Rotten: (singing) I can Vanish from your eyes. Boomstick: He also runs so fast that he can leave after images, he also broke the floor by doing a Handstand. Wiz: Robbie Rotten managed to survive getting blasted away from his Cannonball and finally he survived being launched into the moon in his regular attire. Boomstick: While Robbie might be the master of disquise, he can be childish at times and his disquises keep failing, despite that he's still the Villain Number One. Robbie Rotten: We Are Number One, hey HEY! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Robbie Rotten's bii and open for I.M. Meen's analysis) ''I. M. Meen Opens The Book'' Wiz: in the Library, there's a one man that hates Smart Children, he's so jealous from them that he wants to torture them. He goes by the name of I.M. Meen. Boomstick: Best name ever. Wiz: I.M. Meen once trapped many children in a book that sucks them inside, however one smart kid was able to go through I.M.Meen's prison book by defeating Goblins and Bats. Boomstick: And fixing shitty grammars to save other kids that are prisoned. Wiz: The so called Bookworm finally gets to fight against I.M.Meen himself. Boomstick: I.M.Meen got the ability to teleport around with a colorful smoke which he uses it very frequently. Wiz: I.M.Meen is able to shoot Magic Balls out of his hands, and he got the previously mentioned Magic Book that traps children. Boomstick: I just noticed that I.M.Meen was created by the same people of Hotel Mario and CD-I Zelda games, and the latter features a book that sucks people in it, could this be a coincidence? I think not. Wiz: Sad thing about I.M.Meen is that he doesn't have enough versitality. Boomstick: Man that sucks. Wiz: But I.M.Meen had enough power to prison kids, and he even got a huge Library, and surprisingly he's immune to regular attack, meaning that only Magic can stop him. Boomstick: When it comes to his weak sides, I.M.Meen is very psychotic and he makes grammar errors, also adding to what Wiz said, I.M.Meen is weak to Writewell's book which is a Magical weapon that just put I.M.Meen in his knees. I.M.Meen: Lost? Confused? GOOD! (I.M. Meen laughs at the Player before he dissapearing) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing I.M. Meen's bio and open for Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death BATTLEEEEEEE! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight) ''Death Battle'' In a Library, a Man in a Red suit with White stripes was wandering around and trying to find a book. Robbie Rotten: I must find a Book that will help me how to catch that Sportaflop and finally make everyone Lazy. While Robbie talks to himself, he bumps to a Man with white, messy hair and in a Blue coat, both fall on a Floor. I.M.Meen: Look where your going, also who are you and what are you doing in my Library? Robbie Rotten: i'm Robbie Rotten, i'm the greatest villain in the world and i'm searching for a Book that'll help me to get rid of that Sportaflop. I.M.Meen: Ohhh, so you're the greatest villain in the World? I heavily doubt that you're a powerful villain. Robbie Rotten: Huh? I.M.Meen: Then prove it if you're a Real Villain. I.M.Meen creates an Energy Ball from his hands. Robbie Rotten: (oh man, how am i gonna take this.) Fight I.M.Meen: Ha Ha! I.M.Meen throws the Energy Ball towards Robbie, but he dodges it and runs to a hallway. Meen follows after Robbie and shoots dozens of Energy Balls at Robbie, the Villain No.1 dodges most of them while squeaking, he slides down under the last one. I.M.Meen: You won't escape from me. '' Meen was chasing after Robbie Rotten, The Lazy Villain throws bunch of Banana Peels on the Floor and Meen ends up slipping over them. ''I.M.Meen: Ahhhh. Meen ends up crashing into a Wall, the Mortimer Meen gets up and shakes his head, while Robbie was standing there and laughing at Meen. I.M.Meen: *Groans* '' Meen gets up and tried to punch Robbie in the face, but Robbie avoids it by stretching his body back, the Mortimer tried to punch Robbie in the face again but he keeps avoiding it. ''Robbie Rotten: Can't touch me. '' Meen then Teleports behind Robbie and kicks him, spiraling away and falling on the floor, Robbie gets up and looks at Meen. ''Robbie Rotten: I can do that too. Robbie teleports in front of Meen and punches him in the face, both start to teleport around random areas as they Punch and Kick each other. Meen grabbed one of Robbie's Punches and kicks him in the face, Robbie gets launched into the Next room, Robbie gets up and pulled out The Littleizer. Robbie hides behind the door as I.M.Meen comes in, Meen looks around as he tries To find Robbie, then he saw a device top of his head. Robbie Rotten: Surprise!. Robbie Rotten activates the Littleizer, however I.M.Meen quickly teleports away before he gets Shrunk, Meen then shoots an Energy Ball at the Littleizer, destroying it. I.M.Meen starts to Spin around quickly, making himself a tornado, he approaches towards Robbie and hits him multiple Times with his Tornado move and kick him in a corner. I.M.Meen: Ha Ha, now You can't escape from my hands. Robbie Rotten: (oh no! What do i do now?) I.M.Meen starts to charge an Energy Ball at him, Robbie looked at his Pocket and pulled out the Lazy Ball. Robbie Rotten: (I've got This) Robbie rolled down the Lazy Ball under Meen's feet and then it started to make Lousy Noises. I.M.Meen: Huh? What was that noise? Robbie got a chance to push away Meen and escape, Meen gets up and says. I.M.Meen: You are beginning to annoy me. Mortimer Meen Follows after Robbie Rotten, suddenly he stepped into bunch of leaves and falls down into a pit. Robbie Rotten: Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you're trapped there forever. Robbie laughs at Meen and then walks away, however Meen teleported in front of Robbie and The goofy villain bumps on him. I.M.Meen: You think those old traps are gonna work on me? Meen started To punch Robbie in the face and finished with an Energy Ball shot, sending Robbie away. Robbie gets up and thinks. Robbie Rotten: (Hmm i need to find a way To get rid of This Psycho) Aha. Robbie Rotten then vanishes from Meen's eyes. I.M.Meen: Oh don't think about escaping from me. Robbie appears in a place that is away from Meen, Robbie places the Memory Eraser door and then he brings out the Giant Cannon. I.M.Meen was approaching towards the place where Robbie is and pulls out a Special Book. I.M.Meen: I'll trap that guy in This Book and throw it in a Fireplace. Meen enters the Room. I.M.Meen: Found You! Robbie shoots out a Trash Can from Trash Blaster that is installed on Cannon, it lands on Meen's head and blocking his view, I.M.Meen places the Book away to get it off his head but then he stepped into the Memory Eraser door, The Mortimer's memories get zapped out. I.M.Meen managed to pull the Trash can out of his head, however Meen can't remember what he was doing. Robbie Rotten: Thanks for the book, meanie. Robbie got the book while Meen was trying to get the Trash can off his head. I.M.Meen: What? Robbie Rotten throws the Book towards Meen and trapping him inside, Robbie picked the Book again and places it in the Cannon, Robbie shoots the Book out of the Cannon, it gets launched away from the Library, The Book flies all the way to the air and then it disappears in the sky. KO ''Results'' Robbie Rotten found a book that is called "How to catch a Superhero" while I.M.Meen is trapped in the book.....IN SPACE! Boomstick: Robbie Rotten is still Number One baby. Wiz: Robbie Rotten surpasses I.M.Meen in every way, from his Gadgets to his Durability. Boomstick: Meen doesn't really stand a chance, i mean This guy only had like two attacks for him, while Robbie Rotten and plenty of Gadgets like Littleizer and Memory Eraser for his arsenal. Wiz: I.M.Meen might have survived taking blows from The Player, but Robbie Rotten has survived launched into the Moon in his Regular attire. Boomstick: Also Robbie Rotten is stronger and smarter too, he broke the floor by just doing an Handstand and even lifted a cannonball, and we haven't even seen I.M.Meen doing stuff like that. Wiz: Robbie Rotten is a Gadget Genius, making things like a Door that can erase memories, a device that can shrink down foes, while Meen makes a lot of Grammatical Errors. Boomstick: This fight was very Meen, but The Mortimer's victory just got Robbed out. 300x300px Wiz: The winner is Robbie Rotten Next Time on Death Battle. Spongebob makes a Crudely Drawn version of himself with the Magic Pencil. Doodlebob VS ???: Wake up pal, give me a Wood. a Green Tombstone that goes by the name of Low Man. shoots an Energy ball towards a Pencil, it comes to Life and starts To do some sketching. Wild Woody Wild Woody: Call me Woody, WIIIILD WOODEH! ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Robbie Rotten and I.M.Meen is that both are Wacky Villains that hate children. *This is Raiando's first Villain Themed Battle. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017